Way It Had Too Be
by SLRisme
Summary: Mewtwo never realized how much he needed Mew, until she leaves for a reason she kept too herself. He finally realizes that he needs her, but is it too late? Songfic by the way, Mew and Mewtwo fic.


888888

Hey, it's me! 

Yeah, I know, I know, I haven't done the Naruto story yet; and I fully apologies for that, but I have to admit, this has been in my mind forever. I never typed it out until now so, yeah, that's about it.

Oh, wait!

For all of those people out there who say 'Mew isn't female' and what-not, I don't care, in my book Mew is female and that is that. If you don't want to read about Mew and Mewtwo, then go away, sorry for being rude but, I'm just so sick of what people are saying. And yes, some people don't like Mew and Mewtwo, I'm actually more of a Mewtwo and Gardevoir fan myself, but I'm just doing this for fun.

Don't own pokemon!

Sorry for ranting on you guys, again, and let me start!

888888

Title: Way It Had Too Be

Bits of the Moonlight shinned through the dark clouds; the bits of it shinned upon the clone that held a despondent look upon his features. Rain poured onto the grassy land, most of the clones were inside the castle, while the oldest clone, leader too them, stood outside in the pouring rain. There was a Pikachu that stood by the wooden doors, one of the doors opened, as a Meowth by its side, while the two stared at the figure standing upon the hill.

"Mew… I'm so sorry…"

Mewtwo whispered, sliding down as his knees grew weak under him, his lower body hitting the grass. The clone had messed up, saying too many things to his counter part, acting as though nothing would happen, thinking she would just talk too the other clones for a bit.

But that's not how it went.

'_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me…'_

Instead, she seemed rather frail, floating in the air and just staring at him with distraught eyes. She whispered something under her breath, though he just passed her a cunning comeback towards her, Mew seeming fine about it then, she didn't seem fine.

In fact, she cried, turning away and flying away.

"I didn't mean to say that, I was only talking nonsense, it was just a sudden rash thought that had to come out! I didn't mean what I said about the others, nor the humans…" His voice was a faint whisper; his composure was slowly slipping away, his face resting in his hands as he shook his head.

"I didn't mean what I said about you…"

'_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do…'_

"Should we help him?"

The Pikachu whispered, turning towards the inside of the castle, as a mother Blossom shook her head, sighing softly as her blue eyes watched the clone sit upon the hill, shaking his head at his own foolishness.

"Do not worry, Mew has a heart of gold, the dear will forgive him and besides…"

She stopped in mid sentence, something twinkling up in the gray sky, looking down upon the clone as the Blossom smiled softly. Her eyes looked back towards the inside of the castle, many of the clones giving her a bewilderment look at the fact she was smiling softly.

"They both need each other, like Latias and Latios."

Turning away, the others quickly fallowed behind the wise one, or so they called her, as Meowth and Pikachu looked one last time behind themselves, then finally walked inside with the others.

"Please, Mew…"

'_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken…'_

He knew she would leave sometime, he tried his best too defiant this fact, but knew that she would leave sooner or later. Mewtwo just wasn't planning on Mew leaving now, not now, not when he didn't even get to tell her about how he truly felt

The figure was still floating above him, watching as he was reproaching himself for her leaving, which wasn't why she left. She had to leave, she had too go back to the forest, to keep everything a live, and she knew he couldn't come with her. Mewtwo had too stay here and watch the clones, while she had too go back too the tree.

It was just the way it had too be.

'_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do…'_

Lifting up his head, his eyes were now a faint blue, gritting his teeth as he cried out her name, slamming his faint blue hands against the hill he sat upon. Some of the rocks under him were crushed into thousands of pieces, no matter how much he tried to hide it, Mewtwo felt as though he was betrayed and devastated by his own companion.

"By the one I truly love…"

Whispering, his head looked up towards the raining sky, he didn't even see the crying figure floating up in the gray sky. His throat was dry, his glowing blue eyes faded away after a few malicious thoughts coming into his mind, a tear fell down his cheek, then the others can at the first one.

Then, it was uncontrollable; running down his cheeks like a waterfall.

This wasn't a cry just for one thing; this was the type of cry that was for everything that happened bad in your life. For all the betrayals, for all the pain, the sorrow, for the love that probably would never be, and for the true love you could never be with.

Softly, silently, as though the wind picked up his words before anyone could hear them, he whispered…

"I love you, Mew…"

"I love you, Mewtwo…"

Mew whispered back towards him, hearing his words as she coughed softly, tears running down her own pale pink cheeks, flying away towards the direction of where she was heading too next. Mewtwo's ears twitched, looking up at the sky in hope, hearing what she had whispered back too him, as he had enough time too see his lover fly away, one last tear rolling down his cheek.

"Please, come back…"

'_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh...'_

Fin…

For Now…

888888

So, tell me if you liked it and what not, please give reviews!

Okay, then, goodbye!

888888


End file.
